transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Barkida
Profile "If everyone was just, there would be no need of valor." One of the mightiest woman-warriors of Femax, a planet of Transformer-sized humanoids located near Grand Central Space Station. A brave and unfailingly honest and forthright soldier, willing to lay down her life for the weak. Loves a challenge, no matter what it is. Heavy-planet biology gives her great strength and stamina in Earth-like gravity. Although biological, equal to a Transformer in physical abilities. Skilled with spear, sword and shield. Can run at highway speeds, swim across oceans. Not very advanced technologically, and reliance upon simple weaponry can be a disadvantage. Often gets in over her head in situations she doesn't fully understand. History After the discovery of Planet Femax by the Transformers, the First One, matriarch of the Femaxians, selected a champion to represent their planet in the 2030 Space Olympics. Barkida went on to win gold and silver medals for her planet in the Foot Race and the Lightweight Gladiatorial Competition, then disappeared, returning to her secretive people with her prizes. Barkida returned again as the leader of the Femaxian Olympic contingent in 2031, this time winning gold medals in both the lightweight gladiator and lightweight team combat divisions, a silver medal in the foot race, and a bronze medal in the ig-yak rodeo. She dedicated her wins to the usual; the First One of Femax, the Golden Realm, and all organic life, particularly that which might feel otherwise outclassed by machine life forms. Barkida received several sponsorships this year from Planet Earth's Gatorade ''and Aididas, Planet Fury-451's ''Cobalt Balm, and Planet Femax's own Mistress Hera's Boarding School For Shieldmaidens. Notes * Femaxians are warlike, but somewhat primitive, slow-breeding and isolationist. Consequently even though Barkida is individually the most dangerous alien character, her species is collectively much less of a concern to the Transformers than... whatever Inspector Goole is. * In spite of this, Femax is generally avoided by other biological species due to the dreaded native tradition of "Death by Snu-Snu." Or else eagerly sought out. Depends on who you ask. * One of the stories Kup doesn't tell the other Autobots is "The Time Kup Was Marooned On Planet Femax." Nevertheless, he has been heard to suggest that "there are worse ways to go than (Death by Snu-Snu), Lad." * Barkida's gladiatorial match against the Quintesson was the third most popular pre-ordered pay-per-view segment in the 2031 Space Olympics, after the opening and closing ceremonies. This may be the result of the fight's billing in the Universal Holo Guide as: 2031 Space Olympics, Lightweight Gladiators. 6pm EST, 20m: Oiled Half-Nude Space Amazon vs. Tentacle Monster Doctor Logs 2031 * 2031 Olympics - Gladiatorial - Apocryphacius versus Barkida - For her first "test and trial" this year the Olympic committee makes Barkida fight a lion! Off-screen, but presumably it was very exciting. After that she has to fight a tentacle monster inside a giant amoeba! Unfortunately for her opponent he's not so much a tentacle monster and more of a rather gentle-tempered tentacle scientist. Maybe the Olympic committee mixed him up with someone else. Players Category:Inactive